Follow Our Parents
by HashDash23
Summary: Fluff attack! 16 years after RENT and there are three new bohos and they don't take crap.


**Follow Our Parents**

**This based mostly on the movie as I haven't seen RENT! on stage because well I am in Australia and if they have done RENT! here I haven't seen it so this is a mixture of the movies and the fanfics I have read. Slight glee added but not enough to warrant a crossover. **

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was camped out in Mimi and Roger's apartment.

The youngest members were laughing at Mark and Roger who had been conned into dressing as Santa and an elf.

"Dad you do realise that there is no Santa?" Natalia asked.

16 years ago Roger accidently knocked Mimi up with fraternal twins. Natalia was older, she had Mimi's brunette hair but had Rogers blue eyes while her brother Derek had Mimi's eyes and Rogers coloured hair but Derek kept his hair short and spiked.

After Joanne had to constantly drag Maureen away from the twins they two had a daughter, Rachel **(I couldn't help myself) **who was biologically Maureen's.

The laughter was interrupted by 6 beepers.

The twins sighed before pulling their beepers off their belts.

Mimi and Roger were devastated when they were told that the twins were HIV positive.

The twins knew that they wouldn't have as full a life as they hoped but they dealt. Mimi and Roger on the other hand were just praying to be alive by the time they turned 21.

Collins poured out Stolli secretly giving the teens some.

Everyone was about to drink when there was a knock on the door.

Roger moved over to the door and opened it and was pushed aside.

"Roger good God what took you forever to open the door? How can you still be living here? Did you finally get a good job? Have you found someone better then that April?" A woman in her late 50's walked in with a man the same age and a young teenager following.

"Hi, can we help you? Obviously you know Roger" Mimi said stepping forward.

"Of course we know Roger, he is our son" The man said.

"Mum, Dad, Rebecca this is my wife, Mimi, my friends Collins, Angel, Maureen, Joanne and Mark. And last but not least the kids, Natalia, Derek and Rachel, who have disappeared" Roger and everyone else started to look.

Mimi was the one who found them.

"What are you guys doing?" Mimi hissed.

"Hiding the alcohol and cigarettes" Rachel answered.

"God I love you kids" Mimi muttered leading the kids out into the main room.

"Hi I'm Derek and this is my sister Natalia" the boy said sticking his hand out to the man while Natalia stood behind him, partially hidden.

"Roger these are yours?" The young girl asked.

"Yeah, Bec these are your niece and nephew" Roger confirmed.

The girl burst out towards Natalia, pulling her into a hug "Oh my God you are so cute. I'm Rebecca"

"Natalia. Um...I kinda can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" Rebecca said pulling back.

"Have you eaten?" Roger's mother, Jenifer, asked.

"Um... No we haven't" Mimi answered.

"Good. Take us somewhere" And with that the congregation left to the Life Cafe.

**At the Life Cafe...**

The group was settled and waiting for their food when the trouble began.

"Mimi, what do you do for a living?" Roger's father, Alan, asked.

"I am a dance teacher" the Latina answered.

"Well that's an interesting job" Jenifer muttered.

"Well it's better than my last job working as a dancer in the Cat Scratch Club" Mimi jeered

"And the rest of you?" Rebecca asked intervening.

"Well Mark is a film maker; Joanne is a very good lawyer; Maureen is working for fairness to those less fortunate while Collins lectures people on actual reality and Angel is a musician" Roger informed.

"What about you three? What do you want to do?"

Natalia was a usually quiet girl but she could hear the judgement when these people spoke, except Rebecca.

"Oh I thought that I would follow my mum's line of work- Junkie at the Cat Scratch Club. Derek what do you want to do?"

"Oh I was thinking junkie musician" Derek said.

Rebecca had to stop herself from laughing at everyone's faces. Everyone was looking at them shocked and the twins had dead straight faces.

"Well...um" before anyone could say anything else their food arrived.

Dinner was silent until a female cried out to the group.

"You three obviously forgot to get to the school for your results" a girl said.

"Santana I am not interested in your games. We know that you got our results for us, so hand them over" Derek said grabbing three envelopes and handing two of them to the girls sitting either side of him.

None of them opened the envelopes, they continued to eat.

As soon as the Davis parents were done they stood up, bid goodbye to everyone and left.

"Finally I never thought that they would leave, Bec I thought that it was only you that was coming to stay for a few days" Roger asked.

"They insisted on dropping me off. I'm sorry"

"Roger what's going on?" Mimi demanded.

"Why do you think that I had been cleaning? Rebecca needs to stay for a few days while she does her apartment" Roger explained.

"Ok the suspense is killing me. What did you get?" Maureen demanded.

The three younger generation smiled and opened their results.

They showed each other before handing them to their parents.

"What does all this mean?" Angel asked looking at the results.

"If we continue like this Yale and NYADA will be quite happy"

"Yale? NYADA?" the group asked.

"We were joking. I don't want to be a musician I want to be an architect"

"No Cat Scratch Club, FBI agent"

"I didn't say anything but I want to be on Broadway"

"Although I think I would make it at the Cat Scratch Club, I do have the second best ass below 14th street"

The group laughed and appreciated what they had right at that minute.

**Sorry about its crappiness. Please be nice!**


End file.
